


You're My Sight

by Cheshire_Cat2244



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Blind Character, Blindness, Chat Noir/Ladybug Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, First Kiss, Flirty Chat Noir, Identity Reveal, Love, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Miraculous Ladybug Origins, Model Adrien Agreste, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, POV Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Cat2244/pseuds/Cheshire_Cat2244
Summary: AU where Adrien is blind but the Chat Noir miraculous allows him to see when he's transformed.Chat reminisces his first transformation and meeting with Ladybug as they hang out on a rooftop one evening. She picks up on this and asks him what's wrong.With her permission of a possible identity reveal with the information, he tells her what the miraculous does for him and how it means so much.Of course there aren't many blonde teenage boys who happen to be blind in Paris.





	You're My Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this idea came to me randomly and I decided to explore it, enjoy!

“You look beautiful tonight, M'lady.” Chat spoke.

He was perched on a brick wall, gazing at her with adoration in his bright green eyes.

“Thanks, kitty!” Ladybug smiled, tapping him on the nose and chuckling as he went cross-eyed.

She was as gorgeous as the day they met, which might have been the best day of his life!

                                ***

_“I don't understand. Why me? I'm the last person you should pick to be a superhero, I can't even see!” Adrien threw his hands up in frustration at the tiny black creature lazily floating in front of him like a flower on a lake._

_“Don’t worry, Adrien.” The creature, Plagg, yawned, “I can help that.”_

_He paused, turning his head to where he thought Plagg was. “What?”_

_“Just transform and you'll see.” His new companion smirked._

_The blonde sighed, clenching his hand into a fist and speaking the words, “Plagg, claws out!”_

_A light washed over his body and he shut his eyes, afraid of what was happening._

_When he opened them, he nearly fell over._

_Instead of the dark cloud constantly cutting him off from the world, he could see!_

_He could see the neatly made sheets of his bed. He could see the army of books in his library._

_And he could see himself in the mirror._

_His hair was messy and unkempt, a contrast to the effort he made to keep it tidy._

_A black, leather style bodysuit with a few zips covered his entire body, the zip ending at his neck in an oversized golden bell._

_His boots had metal toe-caps in the shape of paws._

_Similarly, on the ends of his gloves were sharp, black claws._

_From his waist was a belt that trailed behind him like a tail. Adrien supposed it fit with the theme judging by the large pointed ears on the top of his head._

_A mask covered nearly half of his face and revealed his eyes._

_Green. Completely green, even the white part. The only thing that wasn't were his pupils which had changed into slits._

_The line of the iris was still there, slightly humanizing them._

_Salty tears welled up in his eyes, trickling down his cheeks as he cried._

_He hadn't been able to see since he was small boy._

_Now at the age of fifteen he could see the world again._

_He thought it was incredible._

_***_

_The first time he saw Ladybug, it was like seeing for the first time again._

_Her black hair shimmered blue under the sun as she nervously apologised for falling on him._

_Bluebell eyes stared at his green ones like the sun and the moon._

_Ladybug's costume was simpler than his own, just a red bodysuit with spots on, a matching mask and ruby red ribbons tying her hair back in pigtails._

_A yoyo slung around her hips like the staff he kept at his back._

_“I'm… Chat Noir.”_

                                ***

 

The ability to see, however, vanished when he was Adrien and he was plunged back into darkness.

It was the perfect cover for his identity though. No one ever suspected the blind supermodel.

“Chat? Chat Noir?” Crimson flashed in front of his vision, pulling him out of thought.

“Uh what?” He rubbed his neck sheepishly, offering a smile.

Her eyes was filled with worry as she gave him her full attention. “Are you ok? You're crying.”

“I'm crying?” He wiped his eyes and sure enough there was moisture on his gloves. “Oh.”

Ladybug put a hand on his arm gently, “What's wrong, Chat?”

“I'm just… grateful to be Chat Noir, to see.”

Her brow furrowed in confusion behind her mask as she sent him a questioning look.

“Can I tell you something? And you have to promise not to be mad 'cause I need to get this off my chest no matter who we are.”

“I don't know… we're not supposed to tell anyone-”

“Who's that protecting? The way I see it, we're stronger if we know who we each other is. It's an advantage Hawk Moth doesn't have. Besides, our families don't know.”

His partner sighed, “If you're sure…”

“Wait, really?” The astonishment wasn't hidden in his tone as his eyes widened.

“I trust you.” 

God, he loved this girl.

“Okay, well in my civilian life I'm… I'm blind. Being Chat Noir lets me see.”

Her jaw dropped and she shot away from him and pointed, speechless.

Chat’s ears drooped and he bowed his head. “You're disappointed.”

Ladybug sputtered and it was a full minute before she inhaled and blurted, “ADRIEN?” 

His head snapped up. “I guess it's kinda obvious once you know my uh disability.”

“Oh my- I could never be disappointed! I wouldn't want anyone else!” She beamed, almost jumping with happiness.

Chat grinned, standing up and embracing her, whispering a thank you.

“I guess it's only fair you know who I am.” She was nervous again, chewing her lip.

“You don't have to.” 

“I want to.” He watched as she took a deep breath and dropped her transformation. 

Stood before him, with big eyes and wringing her hands together, was Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

“Marinette? You're Ladybug? Wow.” It made so much sense when he thought about it.

“Yeah…”

“You're amazing, Marinette! I'm so glad it's you.”

“You are?” 

“Of course! The two most awesome girls in my life are the same person!” He paused, remembering Ladybug knew his feelings for her.

“I-I love you, Adrien. And if I wasn't so fascinated with you, I think I would have fallen for Chat a long time ago.” The girl admitted.

“You were the only person who didn't treat me like I was fragile, like I couldn't do anything for myself. Nino and Alya try but I know it's difficult. Thank you for that. I love you too, M'lady.”

She smiled sweetly at him, activating her transformation again. 

They kissed, something long overdue, and hugged for the rest of the evening, coming up with a cover story for how Adrien and Marinette were suddenly together.

                                ***

Adrien gripped his support cane in his hand as he stepped out of the car, saying goodbye to the Gorilla.

Marinette was waiting for him, wrapping her arm around his and pushing his glasses up his nose with a giggle.

She'd asked once, why he wore them. Well it's a little known fact that most blind people aren't actually blind. In Adrien’s case, he could vaguely see the shadows of things, but little more.

He wore red tinted sunglasses to protect his eyes and help them adjust to different lighting.

They laughed as they made their way up the steps to the school.

And with his lady here, he didn't need to see.


End file.
